The present invention relates to a railway rail-fastening clip and assembly and methods of employing the same.
The applicant's previous inventions, rail clips commonly referred to respectively as a "P-R" clip (disclosed in GB-861,473) and an "e"-clip (disclosed in GB-1,510,224), have both been successful for many years, providing low-cost rail fastenings that have been widely used in many countries around the world. These clips may be installed into shoulders alongside the rail either manually, using a sledgehammer to drive the clip into the shoulder, or automatically by a clip driving machine. Whilst automatic clip installation is obviously more desirable, being quicker and less labour-intensive, it can be a fairly complex process, requiring accurate positioning of the clip relative to the shoulder in order to achieve an adequate rail fastening.